Making A Choice
September 29, 2011, 10:46 PM Back To 2011 Logs First Aid Groove (Repair Depot, Iacon) --- First Aid has a datapad- the novel Streetwise brought him- propped up on his knees where he's sitting on a berth, optics squinting a little bit at the text. It's a little bit precarious, especially paging forward with just the smallest finger on his hand, but it's definitely better than sitting and doing nothing at all. NPanaCea is busy with a patient across the room, but the repair bay is mostly quiet. Groove edges into the repair bay a bit nervously, glancing at NPanaCea with a smile before slowly making his way over to First Aid. He feels a bit bad for leaving his brother alone most of the afternoon, especially with that sudden spike of stress he got earlier, but pushes that aside for now. "Hey, Aid." He greets softly, stopping by the berth and resting one hand gently on First Aid's knee. First Aid looks up at Groove and smiles. "Hi Groove. How's it going?" He pushes his feet down the berth so that the datapad lays flat on his legs, and carefully manuvers it with his hand so that it's sitting on the berth beside him. Groove smiles back, leaning against the side of the berth casually. "It's going." He says cheerfully, shifting until he can pull himself up by First Aid's feet. "Feeling better now?" First Aid nods with a rueful smile. "Everyone keeps asking that. I promise, if anything starts hurting, I'll tell Ratchet or NPanaCea and they'll be right on it. Have you had a good day? I'm glad you got out, it must be pretty boring sitting in here watching me snooze. Streetwise came by for a while earlier, too." Groove laughs softly, leaning back on one arm. "I didn't mind it. And that actually wasn't what I meant; you were upset earlier. I just wanted to make sure you were feeling better." He considers the question, looking down at the floor for a few moments. "I did have a good day. That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually." "It's okay, he didn't mean to upset me, and it's better now. I'm.... going to have to get used to the whole 'you know how I feel thing, you know?" First Aid says. "But anyway, what did you want to talk about?" Groove shoots another glance at NPanaCea to make sure she isn't listening- not out of any mistrust for the femme, but just because this was rather personal conversation. "...Are you happy here? With the Autobots?" He asks quietly, still watching the other medic bustle about. First Aid nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes! I mean, it's hard work, Ratchet's not an easy teacher, but I'm learning so much. And well... it's /important/, you know?" He pauses for a second, trying to collect his thoughts. "Lifeline's a good medic, but Ratchet- Ratchet's a /legend/, and he's got so much to teach me if I can just manage to learn it all." Groove finally shifts his attention back to First Aid, giving his brother a warm smile. "I'm glad. I'm sure you can learn everything he can teach you, Aid. You're more than capable." He gently squeezes the knee his hand is on, processor still swimming with possibilities. "So you're really happy here? With the Autobots in general?" First Aid nods. "Yes, absolutely. Even- even with everything that happened. Lifeline helps people, and that's really important. But in Cubicron, most of the people were just hurting themselves, or each other. The Autobots are trying to stop the Decepticons- they're hurting /lots/ of people. I need to help with that, however I can." Groove nods almost absently, dropping his gaze down to First Aid's still injured hand. "...Yeah. Yeah, we do." He agrees, reaching out and laying his free hand over his brother's. He looks back up at Aid's faceplates, smiling again. "You're right, Aid. Thanks." "Thanks? For what?" First Aid looks genuinely confused. He wraps his fingers around Groove's hand though, and squeezes gently, returning the smile. "Helping me decide." Groove explains simply, carefully curling his fingers over First Aid's hand in return. He doesn't return the squeeze, too wary of aggravating his brother's injuries, but he does rub his thumb over the palm comfortingly. "Decide what, though?" First Aid is beginning to think 'being cryptic' is part of the educational system in Crystal City, although he's much more curious than irritated at the mystery. Groove swings his legs for a moment, smiling more to himself than First Aid now. "I'm going to stay." He says mildly, stopping the movement of his legs when his heel accidentally bangs into the support strut for the berth. "Whoops. I mean, I'm going to stay permanently. As an Autobot." First Aid's mouth drops open in surprise, which quickly turns into a full-blown smile. "You are? That's wonderful, Groove, I'm so glad!" He waves off NPanaCea, who had looked up at the loud noise, before continuing. "What made you change your mind, though? I thought- I thought you didn't want to get involved in the war?" Groove's smile falters for a moment at that. "I don't." He admits, shrugging. "But after all of this, and everything we've found out lately... I'm not sure I have a choice anymore. Or at least, not much of one. I just want to join it on my own terms while I can, I guess." First Aid's smile fades, too. "I... that's not fair to you, Groove. I mean- that's the whole point of the Autobots, that's what they're always telling us, that we have the freedom to make our own choices. For me, that's the choice to help the people that I think are right- even if it's just a trainee medic." He looks sad. "But well.. I'm glad you are going to. I just wish you didn't feel like you didn't have a choice." "It's okay, Aid. It's not your fault. I think I always knew I wouldn't have a choice- not like many people do anymore with how everything's going." Despite the words, Groove doesn't sound too upset over it, and the smile's returned. "If my not having a choice means someone else eventually will, that's worth it to me." First Aid nods slowly, mostly mollified. "Alright- I won't worry about it if you're not going to. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you." He offers a small smile, a little tentative, as if he's not sure how it'll be recieved. "I can't say I'm not biased, but I think the Autobots are the right choice, and I'm glad you're choosing it." Groove nods, tightening his grip on First Aid's hand just barely. "I think so too. I'm going to talk to... Somebody, later. I don't even know who I would talk to about that." He laughs a little, starting up the leg-swinging again. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better, Aid." "I don't know either- Hot Spot would, though, and if he didn't, Elita will, and she seems to like you. I talked to Ratchet, but well... that was sort of different, I think. Prowl, maybe, but he's awfully busy." First Aid says, smiling at his brother. Groove nods again, humming to himself as he thinks. "I'll try to figure it out. If not, I'll just go annoy someone who does know who I need to talk to." He responds cheerfully, free hand patting First Aid's thigh gently. "I'm pretty good at that." "You should just ask Hot Spot, it'd be faster," First Aid says, still smiling. "That way, you wouldn't have to annoy anyone at all. Do you know what you want to do, too?" "I'd prefer something non-combative, but I'll go where they need me. I'm good at talking to people. And at people. And around people." Groove answers with a chuckle, still swinging his legs lazily. "I'll talk to Spot about it, then, next time he's got some free time." First Aid nods. "I can see that. He'll probably come here when he gets off shift- if you want to wait, I mean. I know it's not very interesting." Groove smiles at First Aid again, before jumping a little when his foot brushes against the support strut for the berth again. "Whoops. Sorry!" He calls out, stilling his legs. "I don't mind waiting with you, Aid. Promise." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP